1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness including a conduit member which accommodates therein a conductor line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness is provided in a mobile means such as a motor vehicle to electrically connect equipment mounted. A wiring harness described in JP-A-2004-224156 below includes three high tension electric wires and three metallic conduit members (metallic pipes) which accommodate individually the three high tension electric wires for protection. The high tension electric wires are provided to connect a motor mounted in a front portion of a vehicle and an inverter mounted in an intermediate or rear portion of the vehicle.
The wiring harness is laid to extend along an underside of a body floor which constitutes an outer side of a body frame. Because of this, as the metallic conduit members, a material is adopted which can protect the high tension electric wires from small stones driven or water splashed thereagainst by the vehicle. The metallic conduit members have such rigidity as to protect the high tension electric wires from such small stones or water and to prevent the deflection of the high tension electric wires.